Kids Past
by dtklover
Summary: We all know how Death The Kid doesn't have a mom right, well what if kids dad gets remarried and kid dose have a mom. A story about an abusive mom and kid as a child . I suck at summary's sorry :
1. Chapter 1

**Death The Kids Past**

AN: Ok so this is my second fanfic and I don't know how many reviews I have on the other one because I haven't look but I hoped you liked it. Anyways I just wanted to say I don't own soul eater or any of the characters accept kids mom and step mom, oh and shinigami is human in this but other than that I hope you enjoy;)

**ShinigamiPOV**

I sat up slowly and got out of bed (again), it was the 6th time tonight he woke up crying and I don't know what to do. I just want to get some sleep but he keeps waking up. I walked into my son's room. He's 12 weeks old, his name is Death The Kid, and likes to wake up every 2 hours. "Shhhh, stop crying…" I said this as I picked him up out of his black crib and rocked him a little, he calmed down so I thought I could put him back in his crib and maybe get some sleep, so I put him down and walked 2 steps and then "WHAA-H AH WHAAA-H!" I was angry, but not enough to want to hurt him. "Why can't I get just 5 hours of sleep, I just want to lie down and go to bed but I can't because you won't stop crying every hou…" wait, why didn't I think of this before, I picked Kid up out of his crib and took him down to my room. I lay him on the bed and tucked him in so he wouldn't fall off and went to sleep.

When I woke up Kid was still asleep, "I see, when I want to sleep you don't. And when I want to get up you don't." so I picked him up out of my bed and walked to the kitchen trying not to wake him up, when I got into the kitchen and set him down he started crying so I picked him back up and he calmed down. I was standing next to the microwave waiting for Kids bottle, when the microwave beeped. I opened it and took out his bottle, set him on the counter next to me and tested the bottle on my hand to make sure it wasn't too hot. It wasn't, so I picked up Kid and sat him down on one of the kitchen chairs and fed Kid (Luckily I didn't have my cloak and big gloves on or this would have been very hard).

After kid was fed I thought I should go and get him some new cloths, I'm a single father and thought my wife bought some clothes for him before she died, oh I wish you were still here Kiki, things would be so much easier. I hated going to the store, everyone would stare at me, even if I went in my human form, I had white stripes going around my whole head, and my eyes were a yellowish gold color. So I changed my clothes to jeans with a black T-shirt, grabbed kid, and walked out the door. I walked to the cloth store (Because I didn't have a car) and regretfully walked in.

I went over to the baby section and found boy clothes, there were a lot of ridiculous and embarrassing clothes there like Elmo, and a hat with a dog on top, I just hoped he wouldn't pick out one of those, luckily he picked out: 5 black shirts, 4 pairs of black jeans, 1 pair of black shoes, 4 black pairs of socks, and a new pair of black pajamas with skulls on them. When kid was done picking out what he wanted I had an arm full of clothes. Then came the worst part, going up to the counter, I liked people I really did they just didn't really know how to deal with death in their store, so I walked up there put my stuff on the counter and waited to see what would happen. She was just staring at me, I looked at her and asked "Well are you going to ring me up or not, I don't mean to be rude but I have to get back home." She looked at me for a few more seconds, as if I was some creature and just talked. Then she rung me up, paid her and left.

When I got back home it was 3:00, I was gone for about 4 hours, well because the walk there took 30 minutes, and the walk back took 50 minutes, and at the store it took 2 hours and 30 minutes so that would be around 4 hours. I put kid down for a nap, I sat in the living room for an hour or 2, then went to get kid. I walked in his room and looked down at him, "Oh Kid, you look so much like your mother, you would have loved her too, she was very nice, kind hearted and loved kids, she loved you so much, but died, and now I will take care of you no matter how hard to handle you are because I love you, Kid." when I was done speaking to myself Kid woke up, I picked him up took him down stairs and turned on some TV. Kid loved to watch TV, I don't know why though, maybe it's a baby thing, but whatever, I put on educational shows anyways and he likes them so he's getting smarter, and watching TV, so that's good.

I was sitting on the couch with Kid when I saw that he was going to sleep, so I picked him up took him to my room (It's easier to take him to my room where I know he'll sleep than wake up every hour or so) laid down with him, and looked at the clock, it said 9:00, wow it was later than I thought. Oh well at least I don't have to force Kid to go to sleep. I looked over at kid "well good night Kid, I hope you sleep well."

AN: Well how was it so far, good or bad I hope you guys liked it I worked on this all day. I'm still new to this, and there might be some spelling errors in the sorry I'm not the best speller. anyways there will be more chapters after this so remember reviews help the writers get inspired. oh great now I sound desperate for reviews, sorry. Well anyways hoped you liked it and remember symmetry is everything ;)


	2. A Birthday Surprise

**A Birthday Surprise**

AN: Hey guys, wow I'm actually doing another chapter, thanks guys, without your good reviews this probably wouldn't be happening. Well Anyways I don't own anyone from soul eater except Kid's mom and step mom so yup, hope you enjoy;)

**ShinigamiPOV**

I sat in bed, waiting for the 'pitter patter' of Kids footsteps running down the hall. Today was Kids second birthday and I got him two presents, one I know he'll like, and one I'm not sure of, but it's worth a try. After about ten minutes I heard Kid, I waited for him to come to my room. Kid came in with a big smile on his face "Hey Kid, you know what today is?" He looked at me and his smile got bigger.

"Yup, today's my birthday!" I got up and Kid followed me to the kitchen, I picked him up and put him in his chair.

"So Kid, what do you want for breakfast? You can have anything you want." He sat there thinking for a few minutes but he answered finally,

"I want chocolate chip waffles!"

"Ok kiddo, they will be done in a couple of minutes Ok?"

"Ok Daddy." I got the ingredients out, got a bowl, spoon, and a few other cooking utensils and got started. When I was done making them I gave them to Kid, he ate them and said they were amazing, despite the fact that I can't cook I'm glad at least someone liked my cooking.

Kid finished eating and wanted to open his presents, I told him that he could after he got dressed. Kid ran upstairs and came back in a couple of seconds; he was wearing some black jeans and black T-shirt. We walked out to the living room, I gave Kid his first present, Kid took it and opened it, it was a coloring book with some crayons and markers. "Ok Kid, you ready for your second present?" Kid looked at me with a face full of confusion then a smile came to his face, Kid sat down on the living room floor.

"Yah, what is it?" I left the room and came back out with a woman, in her early 20's, Kid looked at her with a very confused look on his face, he looked at me to her, me to her and then he looked at me.

"Daddy, who dat person?"

"Well kid, this is your new mom, come here and meet her" Kid got up and walked over to her very slowly, almost like he was being cautious not to get to close, when he finally got close enough to her she bent down so she was at his level and put out her hand. Kid flinched when she did that but then looked at it for a minute, then he slowly stuck out his hand, I looked at Kid, why was he acting so strange around her? I understand that she is a new person but I've never seen him act so cautious around people.

"Kid, is there something wrong?" he looked up at me fast when I said that, he shook his head

"No, nothing's wrong." He looked at me with worried eyes, as if I just figured out a secret he had.

**KidPOV**

I didn't like the lady standing in front of me, I could feel her... soul, at least, I think that's what daddy said they were? It felt…. Bad, I don't really know how to explain it but all I know is that it didn't feel right. She looked at me and smiled, I didn't smile back; I could tell she was just trying to get me on her good side, and then my terror would begin.

**ShinigamiPOV**

I looked at Kid; he looked uncomfortable standing next to his new mom. I hope he doesn't stay like this, well maybe if we all go do something together he will get used to her. Let me see, what time is it? Wow its already 7:00, well it's too late to do anything outside so maybe we could… oh I got it.

"Hey kid why don't we all watch a movie?" kid looked up at me with worried filled eyes and then nodded his head. We all walked over to the couch and sat down, I was in the middle, kid was on my left, and his new mom was on my right. Kid was holding onto my arm and was snuggled up next to me; my new wife was leaning on my shoulder. The movie we were watching was DESPICABLE ME, Kid loved this movie so I thought we could all watch it, by the middle of the movie Kid was asleep still holding onto my arm. I picked him up and took him to his room (Kid was old enough to sleep in his own room now; he only sleeps with me if he has a nightmare.) When I came back downstairs my new wife was sitting asleep on the couch, I walked over to her and shook her a little.

"Hey Yami, do you want me to carry you to bed or do you want to walk?" She looked up at me with half awake eyes and put her arms out; 'well I guess that's a yes'. I picked her up and took her to are room; I laid her down on the bed and got in next to her. Before she went to sleep again I sat up and shook her a little "Hey Yami, do you think you're up to watching Kid tomorrow so I can go to work?" She sat up and looked at me with a tiered smile on her face and half awake eyes.

"Sure I'll watch Kid tomorrow, it'll give us more time to bond." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, it'll be good for him to get used to you." I laid back down and went to sleep not knowing what would happen tomorrow.

AN: so what do you think of my second chapter? Good, bad, I don't mind comments that tell me to work on something but I kind of get upset if someone tells me to stop doing what I love. At school I'm teased about everything I do and because I have OCD I don't have any friends (literally I have zero friends) I'm not antisocial, people just don't like me. Well anyways sorry you probably don't want to hear about my problems so I hoped you like my story and don't forget symmetry is everything;)


End file.
